This invention relates to improved mounting constructions for mounting work-performing devices on vehicles. More specifically, it relates to mounting devices for mounting work-performing devices, such as winches, backhoes, etc., or the like, to vehicles, such as crawler-type tractors.
Many vehicles as, for example, crawler-type tractors, are employed for one principal purpose. Occasionally, however, it is desired to adapt the vehicle for performing some other type of work and, frequently, such adaptation requires the replacement of some work-performing means carried by the vehicle.
Frequently, the work-performing devices are carried by the vehicle by attachment to apertured ears extending rearwardly from the vehicle. In many instances, the nature of the work-performing device is such that only nominal alignment of the apertures and the ears is required to suitably secure the work-performing device to the vehicle. However, for other types of work-performing devices, such nominal alignment is insufficient, particularly when the work-performing device is driven by a power takeoff or the like. Thus, it has been necessary to use other mounting means in addition to the ears wherein precise alignment is attainable to accurately locate the work-performing device on the vehicle. The use of such additional means is, in a sense, redundant, and therefore wasteful. Moreover, because of the tolerances involved, considerable expense is entailed in fabricating such additional mounting means on the vehicle.